Micro-Electrical Mechanical System (MEMS) sensors are fabricated multiply on silicon wafers and are then cut into individual chips by use of a wafer saw. Sawing is the final step in semiconductor fabrication. The wafer saw uses diamond-tipped circular saws to saw the patterned wafers into individual semiconductor chips. The saw uses numerical controls to step across a wafer and cut the exact lines that define a chip. The wafer saw can only cut in a straight line at a selected depth. The wafer saw completely traverses the wafer rather than stopping in the middle of the wafer.
Fabrication of MEMS sensors is accomplished by building up the wafer into multiple individualized units and then completing and sealing the unit with a domed insert that is pressed into place. Sealing each unit requires placement of individual domes by distinct movements of robotic arms and numerous pressings. Each movement has a fixed cost and a non-zero probability of failure.
What is needed in the art is a means of sealing multiple chips with fewer robotic movements to conserve costs of production.